Pillow Forts
by panasonic121
Summary: Gamzee wants to show Aradia how to have fun so he drags her out of the house to teach her just that.


Your name is Aradia Megido and you don't have any idea as to what you are going to do with all these pillows. Give them away as presents? Just barely half an hour ago you were in the middle of your very favourite Indiana Jones movie, at your very favourite part when your boyfriend walked into the room. He proclaimed, "Get your standin' up on, Sis. We're gonna go have some motherfuckin' fun" whatever that meant. Leaving no room for argument, you were suddenly pulled to your feet. Already, you were longing to just lye on the couch and finish, but you instead-against your better judgment-throw on a pair of comfy shoes, grab some shoes for your boyfriend, and head out the door. Just as you expected, there stood Gamzee, staring up at the sky, bare feet being stabbed by pebbles. Not that he noticed or anything.

You grin and quietly walk up behind him, maybe you could scare him? Grinning even wider, you ready yourself to…

"Boo! Damn it…" you could have sworn you had him that time. Instead of jumping like you thought he would, Gamzee lazily turned his head to smile at you.

"Hey, Ara-sis, I seem to have up and lost my motherfucking shoes" confusion painted his face and you sigh knowingly. You hand him the shoes you brought him. Immediately, his indigo eyes lit up childishly, "Whoa, Aradia. That was motherfuckin' miraculous, all conjuring up shoes and shit." You chuckle a bit, before replying.

"So what is this fun you said we were going to have?"

"Ah yeah, that's motherfuckin' right!" Gamzee remembered, "It's a motherfuckin' surprise. Just follow me" he quickly puts on his shoes. Without even waiting for you, he begins to walk away. Your boyfriend is a handful that's for sure.

As you hurry to catch up with him, you try to question, yet again, what you two are going to do. Still the only answer to get is, "A mother fucking surprise" and then he winks at you. You were beginning to get irritated when suddenly, Gamzee stops walking, so abruptly that you smack right into his back, "We're motherfucking here" Gamzee announces. Looking up, you wonder how this place would qualify as 'something fun'. In front of you stands a huge Bed Bath and Beyond store.

Gamzee takes your hand and begins dragging you into the store. Curiosity finally gets the best of you and you let yourself be pulled through aisles of dishes and kitchen ware, while you tripped over your feet. Quick idea, what if Gamzee slowed down? You're falling over back here! Eventually, he stops walking. You look around to see that you are standing smack dab in the pillow aisle, "Oh yes, the fun is rushing through my veins. I am so excited to be in the pillow department. Gamzee what are we doing here?" I asked sarcastically.

"We're havin' some motherfucking fun is what we're doing" your boyfriend replied. He walked over to one of the shelves and plucked a couple puffy pillows from the shelf, "Grab whatever you like and come over here" Gamzee walked over to a space between two shelves, just barely big enough to fit you both. You grab yourself two pillows from the nearest shelf. As you walk over to Gamzee, you admire the pillows you chose. They are such a pretty shade of maroon, your favourite colour.

You sit down beside you boyfriend. Taking the pillows from you, he sets them down beside him before standing up to grab a few more. You still have no idea what is going on. At least you had no idea until Gamzee sat back down after dumping armloads of pillows on the floor, "Now get you al the movin' out of you 'cause I need you to not move till I motherfuckin' say" Gamzee warned, but it didn't come off as a warn, what with the lazy smile on his face. Still you kept stock still as you watched him go about fussing with the pillows. Concentration was scattered idly across his features.

It wasn't until he had finished the first two walls that you realized what this 'something fun' was, "Gamzee, can I help build the fort too?" You asked giving a big eyed smile. He agreed wholeheartedly. Soon the fourth wall was almost complete. Here you were, in this small corner of Bed Bath and Beyond, with your boyfriend making a pillow fort.

Suddenly, one of the walls comes crashing in. In front of you stands an angry looking employee. He frowns at you before saying, "If you are not going to buy anything, I ask that you kindly leave the store. It is against store policy to 'play' with unbought merchandise."

"Who says we weren't gonna all get up and buy all this? Maybe I was" Gamzee said indignantly. Sure he had lots of money, but you don't think his parents would be very proud to find out that he had just spent almost more than one hundred dollars on decorative pillows. Still, Gamzee loaded his arms up with as much pillows as he could, telling you to grab the rest. At first it was a bit of a struggle. Pillows kept falling from the top of the pile, to the floor, but finally you made it to the cash register. Gamzee paid for the pillows. All the while, the grumpy employee stood, staring in shock as he watched us buy the decorations.

All was quiet as we loaded a cart with filled bags, and quiet still as we made you way out the door. Though, when you got a certain distance from the store a small chuckle escapes you. Gamzee joins in snickering a bit.

By the time you got back to the house, you were both laughing to hard to open the door correctly.

Your name is Aradia Megido and today, you had fun

~~PS~~


End file.
